


The tales of us before forgotten

by Milli1801



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Tales Of The SMP, implied karlnap, time traveller karl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli1801/pseuds/Milli1801
Summary: It’s basically a small written version of today’s tales of the smp ending by Karl Jacobs. Just thought it would be cool. idk if people find this and like this i could write more for the other tales but i’ll see
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 20





	The tales of us before forgotten

He stared at me as i turned. Gun in hand and he missed, a knife to my chest and he slipped, my life in his hands and he let it go. Seconds before shooting i take a glimpse, a glimpse of his eyes, seeing a sense of familiarity and comfort, a sense of home that i don’t understand, but it only lasted a few seconds before i shot. The sound of the gun ringing through everyone’s ears, the short lived but deathly screech as the bullet pierced his chest, and one last thump as his lifeless body hit the floor. Everyone laughing and cheering but why does it feel like i’m tearing myself apart, a part of myself i don’t remember.  
Now i’m back here again, oh this god forsaken place again. The walls stand tall and strong as the sun bounces off the white colour, dancing between the castle walls. The sky: divided. One half there is a gradient of ocean blue blanketed across the sky, full of fluffy clouds and peace and on the others there is orange, fire, pain, both battles currently going on as i work my way to the truth. The tree, the tree that stands beautifully in the centre, so bright, so powerful. Now the books, the books that i will listen to but why? They told me they don’t want me to lose my friends but what if it’s beyond my control? They told me that this is is my second home, although it feels like it’s becoming my first. But most importantly they told me not to stray from the path. It reads:  
“don’t stray from the path  
don’t stray from the path”  
And i hear it calling me “don’t stray from the path” and i hear it over and over again “don’t stray from the path” but why? what happens when i go too far?  
Finally, another week another travel and i’m home. home. My first home. My home with my friends and my family. Home with my love and my saviour. My real home. No white walls as if i’m going insane. No secrets, no orders. I walk over to my small desk and begin writing  
“Diary #3....” and i tell them everything that i saw, i tell them about the saloon worker, the small town, the crazy banker with the bee, the sheriff who was persistent about his retirement, the sheriffs cannibal prisoner, the post office worker who just screamed crazy and most importantly the bandits. And I write their names in memory:  
“John, Percy, Crops, Sheriff thompson, Michael, Flint/Connor, Jacknoff”  
Then i stop. I think as i write the final name  
Mason.  
Images of his sparkling eyes flash at me and then his body hitting the floor. Something about him is different and i cannot work out what. I choose to ignore it, i won’t remember much anyway. “Don’t forget yourself” i write as i sign and close the book, stashing it swiftly away where it is protected.  
A knock makes me jump out of my skin when i remember i don’t live alone. He walks in, his hair just falling past his white bandana, and with his soft words, he speaks:  
“I’ve missed you sunshine, you’re finally home”


End file.
